Red vs. Blue 360: Supply Drop
Red vs. Blue 360: Supply Drop is a special episode of Red vs. Blue that acts as a followup to Red vs. Blue 360: A Day at the Base. The episode utilizes YouTube's 360º feature. It aired on December 16, 2016 on YouTube. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut Blue Team *Church *Tucker *Caboose Other *The Viewer *Helicopter A.I. Synopsis Christmas comes early to Blood Gulch. While the Reds and Blues scramble to divide up the loot from a supply drop, Sarge and Church attempt to make heads or tails of a new recruit. Transcript Simmons: 17...18...19 grenades! Sarge: We'll take them! Church: We'll split them, like we agreed for the 100th time! Simmons: You can't divide an odd number by 2 you idiot! Church: How about we split the last grenade? Blue team will take the pin and red team, you guys can have the rest. Sarge: Deal! (mutters) Sucker... Tucker: Why don't we all just chill out and take a deep breath? There's plenty of stuff for both teams. Grif: Found a sniper rifle over here. Tucker: Get the fuck off, it's mine! Grif: Uh no dude, finders keepers. Simmons: Maybe we can find a compromise and share the rifle, you know, like we did with the helicopter thing. Helicopter blades whirring Church: Yeah! Cause that worked out awesome! Donut: Scoot your caboose, Caboose; it's my turn to steer! Caboose: Ok! You do the stick thingy and i'll do the pushy button thingies! Helicopter AI: Friendly fire activated. Church: Oh god dammit. Simmons: Hey Sarge? I think i saw the new guy move his head. Sarge: Excellent! You're awake! We were worried you'd suffered irreversible brain damage when we shot down the-uh-i mean uh...when the supply ship crashed horribly and completely on its own, with no interference from us whatsoever! Welcome to the red team, rookie! Church: Hey, not so fast, Sarge! We don't even know what team he's on yet. Hey Buddy, what are you? Red or Blue? No dialogue Sarge: Speak up soldier! No dialogue Sarge: Hm, the strong and silent type eh? I like the cut of your gib! Grif and Simmons blithering and blathering, i can hardly get a word in edgewise! Simmons: Sarge? Sarge: Shut up Simmons! I can't even hear myself think! Come on son, we'll get you settled in Grif's bunk. Grif: What? Tucker: Ha ha! Give me my rifle! Gunshot Donut: We're hit! Caboose, i'm pulling the ejection handle, but nothing's happening! Caboose: Uh, that is not the ejection handle! Donut: Oops! Silly me! Here it is! Helicopter AI: Music activated. Connecting to Zune music player. Warthog music Grif: (sarcastically) Great shot, Tucker. Tucker: Are you being sarcastic? Because that was fucking sweet! Warthog music getting louder Church: Shut up you morons! Run! Crash Fade to black Gallery 4CCDAC16-097A-48AC-B16D-CF24105E38F9.jpeg|Sarge talking to the viewer FCB8B796-67C9-4BCA-826B-1A6080E87E24.jpeg|Church talking to the viewer 09735DB7-6C35-4708-BEA0-0C79EB1D5415.jpeg|The viewer about to be crushed by the helicopter Trivia * This is the second episode to be filmed in 360º, with the first being Red vs. Blue 360: A Day at the Base. * This is also the second episode written and directed by Joe Nicolosi, who previously wrote and directed The Brick Gulch Chronicles. * Church spends the episode carrying an assault rifle rather than his usual sniper rifle. Video Category:Episodes Category:Special Episode